


Lonely, But Not Alone

by SecondFromTheRight



Series: Missing Karen Mentions [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “No, no. He’s not alone; he has other people in his life.” David assured without detail, stroking his daughter‘s hair.“Something you care about.” Sarah quoted in a daze from the other side of the table.Possible missing scene drabble - The Lieberman's discuss Frank and him missing dinner.





	Lonely, But Not Alone

“Why didn’t Pete come?” Leo asked as the Lieberman's reached the end of their meal.

“He’s uh, he couldn’t today, Leo. Maybe another time.” David said as he smiled comfortingly at his daughter.

“Is he alone?” Leo continued, concern in her voice as she stared with worried eyes.

“No, no. He’s not alone; he has other people in his life.” David assured without detail, stroking his daughter‘s hair.

“Something you care about.” Sarah quoted in a daze from the other side of the table.

“What?” David turned to wife who put her glass down.

“He said,” Sarah started as she looked at David, realisation on her face as she made connections. “He told me, before, that he thought maybe he had found…something to care about? To get him through, I guess? Is he…is there someone?”

“Oh. Well…” David focused at his plate, hedging his answer while the others looked at him.

“Pete has a girlfriend?” Sarah assumed, a smile of surprise in her voice.

“Who is she?” Leo and Zach asked at the same time before frowning at each other over their double question; their parents giving them both a look as well.

“I haven’t met her. And I’m pretty sure they’re not, uh, actually dating.” David explained as he curled his body over the table and leaned on his elbow.

“But it’s something?” Sarah pushed, raising her eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah,” David nodded slowly. “Definitely seems like…something.”

“Do we get to meet her?” Leo asked, having switched from worried to curious, distracting David from his thoughts again.

“I don’t know sweetheart, maybe one day?” David said, leaving the option open.


End file.
